raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Karl Gaspar
Karl Gaspar was the first and only Chamberlain of the First Hecrivastin Republic. His tenure was marked by contention against Hecrivast's nobility. Early life Karl Gaspar was born in 80 BT, in the city of Strasova— a port on Hecrivast's east coast. He was the son of Wulfric Gaspar, a worker in the household of Grav Bernhard Gannestein; Gannestein had a noted anti-war bent, which was shared by Wulfric and, as such, instilled into Karl from a young age. Karl was educated as a scribe in his adolescence, but was called upon for military service in 63 BT. He refused to enlist and was subsequently arrested, leading him to be imprisoned until peace negotiations began in 58. Not long after his release from prison, Karl managed to acquire employment with a Strasova publishing company, where he would transcribe and post notices about news from the capital. Karl became familiar in the law and governance of Hecrivast through his publication work. His civilian life is fairly ill-attested, but it is clear that by 30 BT, Karl was one of the primary voices seeking to enter the parliament; he was accordingly elected as one of the parliamentary representatives from the margravate of Cordon. Parliamentary career One of the earliest tasks of the parliament was electing a Chamberlain; the major points of Karl's platform included improving national messenger networks and increasing the transparency of the justice system. The election was a lengthy one; the parliament was simultaneously drafting a constitution, leading chamberlain campaigns to be periodically forgotten. However, in the winter of 29, the official vote was held; Karl defeated several rivals, most notably Dietrich Brukker, to be elected as the first Chamberlain of the parliament. Karl immediately set about advancing his program, and began allocating funding to the building of a "State Road" from the coast to Strasova, via Senecdorf. Good progress was made over the first years of the construction, but after the death of Nicolas IV in 25, Karl was forced to sideline the road to focus on additional concerns. After Nicolas' death, Karl became the head of Hecrivast's government, and immediately found himself holding a number of other responsibilities. Karl delegated the leadership of the State Road to his son, Alfred, and began focusing on converting the royal offices of Hecrivast to parliamentary equivalents. This created an atmosphere of competition for court titles among members of the parliament, but began alienating the aristocracy, who were beginning to feel forced out of the government. Many of the margraves began blocking Karl's attempts to perform normal governmental tasks— they would delay tax collection or refuse to do it entirely, and they would stall development of the State Road. Although some of Karl's laws were successfully implemented, including a set of conduct restrictions on judges, aristocratic interference prevented him from achieving much of his agenda before Karl died of sickness in 14. Upon Karl's death, Maximilian Meirlock seized the throne and reestablished a monarchy. Personal life Karl married Isolde Erichstrad, a minor noble from Cordon, in 56— while Karl was working in publishing. As Karl was a private citizen during this period, little is recorded about the early stages of their marriage; they did have three children, born in 55, 53, and 50. Isolde seems to have been supportive of Karl's parliamentary career, and she frequently joined Karl (and later, Alfred) along the State Road. Category:Hecrivastins Category:Elected Officials Category:Parliament Heads